


Disappointments

by shallowness



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They did have a child, a girl who is forgotten and dismissed simply because she was not a son. Written for the above prompt at the Three Sentence Ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointments

After all the long hours of labour, Guinevere gave birth, and all who heard the baby’s first cry rejoiced at its strength, until the news spread, midwife to servant to soldier, that it did not come from the lungs of a cub who would be a second bear like his father. Guinevere was watching her, tired but triumphant that the babe had latched on and taken her milk so hungrily, sharing her father’s lust for life as well as his features, when Arthur came to see his child. He named her Rhian – maid, girl, daughter, nothing more, not an heir who would become a leader in his stead some day, not a name that bards would pass down over the generations – and from that day on, disappointment found its way into their marriage.

 

Fin


End file.
